


Ideas for Writers

by Kalilah



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalilah/pseuds/Kalilah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have lots of ideas for fanfictions, but no motivation to write them. So I am writing the ideas for anybody who wants them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets AU

In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, the Mason's are two background characters that show up for a handful of pages and are never seen afterwards. But what if Mason was just the last name that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy used for Muggle business? 

This would lead to them discovering that Harry lived there and that he was abused. Following this revelation, Lucius and Narcissa would liberate Harry from his abusive Muggle relatives and become his legal guardians. Where the fic goes from there is up to you.

The only plothole in this (How did the Malfoy's enter the blood wards even though they were Death Eaters?) can be fixed with the explanation that because the Malfoy's didn't know that Harry lived there and they didn't intend harm on any of the residents, the wards allowed them onto the property.


	2. Harry Potter OotP AU: PJO/HP crossover

Dumbledore contacts Chiron to ask for a Half-Blood to help the Order. One to three half-bloods (your decision) are sent over (quest or not is up to you). The halfblood should be in the same year as Harry and should help with the DA, teaching them how to fight without magic. Whether the Golden Trio is suspicious is up to you, but I would recommend it. After all, how many 15 year old's are allowed into the Order?


	3. Founders Reborn AU with a twist

Upon receiving his Hogwarts letter, Dudley Dursley passes out. When he awakes, he is no longer just Dudley Dursley, but Godric Gryffindor reborn. Horrified by his physical condition and actions up until that point, he quickly implements a diet and training regimen that, along with his major personality change, baffles his parents, cousin, and "friends". In fact, it terrifies his parents and they blame magic for ruining their son. Part of his newfound morals was to demand that Harry be properly fed and clothed, moved into his second bedroom (which Godric cleaned), and treated properly. Vernon and Petunia agree, if only because of his rather frightening show of "accidental" magic. This led to Harry and him coming to a truce (not friendship because Harry is too wary of Dudley falling back into his old personality to trust him). Godric and Harry start to work out together, and things seem to be going great, up until Harry gets his Hogwarts letter, only to pass out and discover that he is Salazar Slytherin reborn.

From this point forwards, they are inseparable, as well as extremely excited to meet up with Rowena and Helga again. They meet Rowena (and her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Granger) in Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, where they immediately decide to finish their shopping together. At the end of the day, they have yet to find Helga. Before parting, they decide to meet up on the train.

On the train, Helga finds them and is so happy that they are finally all together again. They spend hours in the warded train compartment catching up and planning their next moves, including breaking down the house rivalries. They each get sorted into their house and meet their housemates. In the morning, they put their plan for uniting the houses into action.

-You get to choose what Godric's display of "accidental" magic was, who Helga reincarnated as, and what their plan for uniting the houses is. (and their other plans as well)

-The twist is, obviously, Dudley being Godric.


	4. Hamilton Daemon AU

Despite how much thought I've put into it, I cannot figure out what Daemon each character would have. As such, I have decided to post this in hopes that someone will see it and undertake this project in any way they see fit. There are so many ways to execute a Daemon AU, due to the large amount of animals (and the numerous symbology attached to each animal) as well as what Daemons can do (separation, unsettled Daemons, severing, etc.) There are even more options in a Hamilton Daemon AU, as you can place it in modern era or during the Revolutionary War. You can also base it slightly more on actual history (Angelica was married before she met Alexander, the Revolutionary War didn't end at the Battle of Yorktown, John Laurens was actually at the Battle of Yorktown, Martha Washington did not have a cat named after him (it was British propaganda), etc.) or you can use solely the musical. Because of how many options there are, there is such a wide variety of ways in which the options can be combined, making this a wonderful opportunity for inventing headcanons that can influence many people.


	5. Hamilton/Harry Potter Crossover

Each member of the Revolutionary Quartet (Hamilton, Laurens, Mulligan, Lafayette) are magical and try to hide it from the others. Lafayette is a Beauxbatons graduate, Laurens (despite being American) went to Hogwarts, Mulligan attended Ilvermorny, and Hamilton was homeschooled. 

Hamilton sees Mulligan using magic to repair a cloak and confronts him about it. Mulligan tutors Hamilton to fill the gaps in his magical education from being homeschooled.

Hamilton finds out about Laurens when he sees Laurens spill ink on a letter and then use magic to clean it. He confronts Laurens that night and reveals that he is magical as well. 

Surprisingly, it's not Hamilton, but Laurens, who realizes that Lafayette is a wizard. He witnesses Lafayette perform a small cleaning charm that wasn't noticeable to anyone who didn't know the charm already. Hamilton was there too, but didn't notice anything, because despite Mulligan's tutoring, there are some things that he still doesn't know.

It's after Laurens tells Hamilton that he realizes that not every wizarding school has the same education, and so convinces Laurens to tutor him in what Mulligan didn't know. Only after Laurens has deemed him as "knowing so much that there is nothing else that I could possibly teach you" does he confront Lafayette. 

His confrontation with Lafayette does not go as he expected. Lafayette had already known that Hamilton was magical, as he had seen Laurens tutoring him, behind muggle-repelling charms. Lafayette offers to tutor him, as he insists that a Beauxbatons education is far superior to a Hogwarts education, and so Hamilton would learn far more from him than from Laurens.

Where it goes from here is up to you!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated as I get ideas. If you wish to use an idea, please send me the link because I would love to read any fics based on my ideas.


End file.
